The intrasanguinous host-mediated assay is being used to study the metabolism of chemicals to mutagenic products in different organs of mice. Bacteria or yeast cells are injected into the tail vein and can be recovered from the liver, kidneys, lungs and testes. Initial studies with control chemicals have been done.